Meet the In-Laws
by Panny-Plan
Summary: Goku and Chichi must meet Hercule in order for Gohan to marry Videl...r/r please! WARNING: Fic may contain content that will make milk come out from nose. Do not read while drinking milk. Thank you.


Meeting the In Laws

By: Panny-Plan

Chapter One: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

A/N: Ok, this is going to be a really funny fic! So please give suggestions about it! I'm only going to continue if you guys want me to! So please r/r! Thanks!

*****

"WHAT? VIDEL YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED! You're only 18!" 

Videl rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm 22."

Hercules scowled. "What's the difference? And besides... he didn't ask to have my permission."

Videl stood up. She was incredibly short, but she was glad, because Gohan would always pick her up. "He doesn't need to. It's not your side to decide whether I want or don't want to marry Gohan! But I do! So just live with it."

He crossed his arms. "I refuse to let my daughter marry the son of peasants. You are the daughter of the greatest fighter of the..."

"Actually I'm marring the greatest fighter in the universe. He's the one who beat cell, remember?"

He looked pale. "Yes. But i don't care!"

Videl smiled. "I do. ANd oh yeah! His parents are comming over tomorrow at noon to talk with you and Gohan's comming over right about..." the doorbell rang. "Now."

Hercules sighed and walked into the living room. Videl smiled as she opened the door and greeted gohan with a kiss. "Hey Gohan."

He smiled. "Hey sweetie." He looked at the house. "Gosh, this place get's bigger and bigger everytime I come."

SHe smiled She took his hand and led him into the living room. Hercules was drinking some wine. Gohan and VIdel walked in and sat down next to each other on the couch. Videl held his hand. Hercules loked at him. 

He could tell he was nervous. "Relax boy. Videl go see if Meredith has something for us to eat. I want to talk to you." videl growled at her father and left. Hercules turned to Gohan. "I want you to know if you ever hurt her, you will die. I don't care how powerful you are. Understood?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes."

*

Goku and Chi-Chi landed in front of the Hercules mansion. Videl had gone over to Gohan's house to help him baby-sit Goten and Trunks. Goku sighed and looked up at the place. "great. We're related to rich snobs."

Chi-Chi looked at the place as if it was a dream come true. "Oh come on, Goku! Look at Videl! She's not bad. She actually reminds me a bit of myself when I was younger."

Chi-Chi was wearing one of her nicest dresses and made Goku wear regular clothes.

Goku smiled. "You've got that right. But I know her dad. I met him at the cell games. And at the tournament, remember? He's always been like that."

Chi-Chi sighed and pushed Goku towards the front door. Goku started to knock, but Chi-Chi stopped him. "No breaking the door down." Goku sighed and rang the door bell.

A butler answered it. "How may I help you."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Yes We are here to see Mr. Satan." She had refused to call him Hercules.

The butler looked a bit surprised when she didn't call him Hercules but he let them in. Chi-Chi gasped. "It's huge!"

The butler turned when she said that and smiled a bit. "That's what they all say, miss. Right this way." He turned again, and walked farther down the hall.

"Call him Hercules." Goku whispered, half amused. "That's what he _wants_ every one to call him."

Chi-Chi looked at a painting of a young woman in her twenties. "This looks a lot like Videl. I wonder if it's her."

"No ma'am." The butler said again. "This is a portrait of Videl's mother, Vivian. She was a wonderful lass, but she died giving birth to young Videl. Come this way."

Chi-Chi started to walk behind the butler again. "I won't call him Hercules, Goku." She whispered back. "He only goes by Hercules when he's fighting. He's going to be family!"

"Hercules is his first name, Chi-chi." Goku chuckled. "I never would have guessed that Gohan would marry the daughter of the man who stole credit for beating cell." He smiled. "It's good knowing we're in control."

Chi-Chi sighed as the butler paused, and stepped aside. Hercules sat in, drinking a lean glass of champane. "Ah, you must be the Sons."

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Goku muttered under his breath. 

Chi-Chi stepped on his foot. "Mr. Satan, we finally meet."

"Please, call me Hercules."

Goku smiled and looked at Chi-Chi with a look that said, 'I told you so,' written all over it.

*~*

"I wonder how it's going. What do you think?"

Gohan looked at Videl and kissed her hand. "I dunno sweetie." He gave it a light squeeze. "But let's get back to work. Do we really have to invite Sharpner?"

Videl smiled. "Yes we do. He was my friend ever since junior high, and i'd like to keep it that way. Why don't you like him?"

"He hates me," he said, as if stating the obvious.

"He only hates you because I like you better." She told him.

Gohan smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Is that so? And who told you that?'

"I just know." She giggled. "Now put me down. We have work to do."

Gohan kissed her quickly. "Work can wait. I can think of something else we can do with out time..." he trailed off.

She smiled and kissed him. "Seriously Gohan! Stooooop! That tickles!" Gohan tickled her more. "Stop Gohan!"

He stopped, but caught her lips with his. They kissed until they heard chanting.

"Gohan and Videl, sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Goten in a baby carriage!" Trunks sang out. Goten had sung along with him until the 'then comes marriage' part.

"Uh, Trunks? They are getting married. AND WHY AM I IN THE BABY CARIAGE? WHY AREN'T YOU?"

Trunks shook his head. "Cuz I'm the star of this show!" He turned and faced Gohan and Videl. "Don't you like listning to me better then him?"

Videl rolled her eyes. "We've got work to do, Gohan. Go play guys. But stay out of trouble. I mean it!"

Trunks looked at Videl then back to Goten. "You're right, Goten. She can be like your mom."

Gohan almost choked when Trunks said that. "Uh-hehe-Trunks, Goten, why don't you two go out and train and we'll call you in when we made dinner." He turned back to Videl. "Er-dear-Videl, hun, please-umm-is it going to be one dozen roses or two this time?"

Videl turned her angry face away from him. "Better make it three.'

*****

A/N: Please tell me if I should continue! This is supposed to be a humor fic, but I agree it didn't get to humorus until the end with Gohan and Videl. Well, the next chappy will be soooo hillarious! You guys just have to tell me if I should write it! This is really one of my first humor fics, so tell me how to make it funnier too! Yeah! R/r please!

I'm thinking of writing another fic with a Japanese title...so if anyone knows how to translate Japanese, they'd be doing me a great big favor!

((~Panny-Plan~))


End file.
